The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to a wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for an operating code of the set top box.
Content providers provide a variety of content to consumers. Available content is typically received at a set top box (or user receiving device) and displayed to the user using a guide. The guide typically includes channels and timeslots as well as programming information for each information timeslot. The programming information may include the content title and other identifiers such as actor information and the like. The user selects a channel via the guide and the set top box (STB) then displays the channel on a display (e.g., a television).
The content available to a user device is broad. Some content may not be suitable for all users. A set top box may be used in a family setting that has users with a variety of ages. Some content may not be suitable for all ages.
The STB may have parental control software that is used to prevent children from watching certain content by blocking access to, for example, certain channels, programs, and/or videos. Parental controls are provided that enable a parent to prevent the display of certain types of content. The parental control software can require a passcode for access to the blocked content. Children attempting to access the blocked content may encounter, for example, a passcode screen requiring entry of a passcode in order to access the blocked content. Parents may enter the passcode to watch the blocked content.